bloonsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bloons Tower Defense 6
Fanon (Unfinished) Level 1: 20 Reds Level 2: 30 Reds Level 3: 10 Reds, 5 Blues, 10 Reds Level 4: 10 Reds, 15 Blues, 10 Reds Level 5: 5 Greens, 5 Reds, 10 Blues Level 6: 10 Reds, 10 Blues, 10 Greens Level 7: 10 Greens, 15 Blues, 20 Reds, 5 Greens Level 8: 5 Yellows, 10 Greens, 10 Blues, 5 Reds Level 9: 15 Reds, 10 Yellows, 15 Greens, 5 Blues, 5 Reds Level 10: 5 Reds, 5 Blues, 5 Greens, 15 Yellows Level 11: 10 Reds, 5 Oranges, 10 Greens (Pink Bloons have been replaced by Orange Bloons. Orange Bloons have the same properties as Pink Bloons, only they are orange.) Level 12: 10 Oranges, 10 Yellows, 5 Reds Level 13: 5 Oranges, 5 Yellows, 5 Oranges, 5 Reds Level 14: 50 Greens Level 15: 10 Reds, 5 Purples, 10 Greens, 10 Oranges (Purple Bloons are faster than Orange Bloons and contain an Orange Bloon) Level 16: 15 Oranges, 15 Yellows, 15 Oranges, 5 Blues Level 17: 15 Regrow Yellows Level 18: 5 Purples, 5 Oranges, 5 Yellows, 5 Oranges, 5 Purples Level 19: 5 Yellows, 10 Oranges, 10 Purples, 5 Yellows, 15 Purples Level 20: 10 Blacks (Black Bloons are the same as in the real game, but they spawn 2 Purple Bloons.) Level 21: 10 Whites (White Bloons are also the same, but they also spawn 2 Purple Bloons.) Level 22: 10 Blacks, 10 Whites Level 23: 5 Zebras, 5 Blacks, 5 Whites, 10 Purples Level 24: 10 Zebras, 20 Blacks, 20 Whites, 10 Zebras Level 25: BOSS BATTLE: 1 MBP: Mighty Battleship Prototype (A small blimp which contains 4 Zebra Bloons. It's RBE is 308, which is half of the MOAB's RBE.) Level 26: 1 Camo Green Level 27: 25 Purples, 25 Oranges, 25 Yellows, 25 Greens, 25 Blues, 25 Reds Level 28: 5 Lead Greens (Lead Bloons have become a Bloon property instead of a bloon itself.) Level 29: 10 Red Rainbow Spawn, 5 Reds, 10 Red Rainbow Spawn Level 30: 5 Lead Purples Level 31: 10 Blue Rainbow Spawn, 10 Green Rainbow Spawn, 5 Regrow Purples Level 32: 20 Yellow Rainbow Spawn, 20 Orange Rainbow Spawn, 5 Lead Yellows, 5 Lead Oranges Level 33: 10 Camo Yellows Level 34: 10 Purples, 5 Purple Rainbow Spawn, 10 Purples, 5 Purple Rainbow Spawn, 10 Purples, 5 Purple Rainbow Spawn Level 35: 5 Red Rainbow Spawn, 5 Blue Rainbow Spawn, 5 Green Rainbow Spawn, 5 Yellow Rainbow Spawn, 5 Orange Rainbow Spawn, 5 Purple Rainbow Spawn, 5 Rainbows (Rainbow Bloons contain spawns of Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Orange, and Purple Bloons, only those spawns have half the power of the Rainbow Bloon, but their speed is the same, although their sizes are the same as the size of the Rainbow Bloon. The spawns contain 5 bloons of their color, for example, the Red Bloon spawn will contain 5 Red Bloons.) Level 36: 10 Regrow Purples, 10 Camo Purples, 10 Lead Purples Level 37: 20 Red Rainbow Spawn, 20 Blue Rainbow Spawn, 10 Lead Reds, 20 Purples, 10 Camo Purples Level 38: 10 Ice Greens (Ice is a Bloon property that can only be popped with bombs or other upgrades.) Level 39: 20 Green Rainbow Spawn, 20 Yellow Rainbow Spawn, 20 Orange Rainbow Spawn, 20 Purple Rainbow Spawn, 10 Lead Purples, 20 Purple Rainbow Spawn, 20 Rainbows Level 40: 10 Rainbows, 10 Pinks (Pink Bloons now spawn 1 Rainbow Bloon. They have the same speed as an Orange Bloon.) Level 41: 50 Purples, 25 Purple Rainbow Spawn, 10 Rainbows Level 42: 5 Regrow Rainbows, 5 Camo Rainbows Level 43: 20 Rainbows, 20 Pinks Level 44: 20 Regrow Oranges, 20 Regrow Purples, 20 Regrow Orange Rainbow Spawn, 20 Regrow Purple Rainbow Spawn Level 45: 5 Rainbows, 5 Pinks, 10 Ceramics (Ceramic Bloons take 10 hits to destroy and they spawn 2 Pink Bloons.) Level 46: 10 Ice Purples, 10 Ice Leads Level 47: 10 Ceramics, 10 Pinks, 10 Rainbows, 10 Pinks, 10 Ceramics Level 48: 50 Purples, 50 Rainbows Level 49: 1 Regrow Camo Lead Ice Ceramic Level 50: BOSS BATTLE: MOAB: Massive Ordinary Air Blimp